


A Soulmate for Christmas

by ChocoluckChipz (Totally_lucky)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/ChocoluckChipz
Summary: No one but you can see your soulmate mark. Not unless your soulmate touches it, and even then, it only glows for a moment. Most consider that a blessing, but Marinette would say it’s a blessed curse. Because there was no way she'd be able to find the boy who left a black cat mark on her hand fifteen years ago in the city that wasn't even located in France. Or so she thought until she found a photo of a model flaunting the mark she put on him all those years back in an article that... discussed his imminent engagement to someone else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 137
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what’s the emergency?"

Marinette’s hand emerged from under the covers, pointing in the direction of her desk. "The new Paris Fashion. Page thirty."

Alya whistled upon reaching the said page. "Looking good, M Agreste. Good enough to turn my best friend into a hot mess with a single picture."

"This isn’t funny, Al. Look at his chest!"

"Pure lean muscle. Perfectly toned. He's growing up nicely. Though, I fail to see why this is a big enough emergency for you to make me bail on lunch with Nino."

"Look. At. His. Chest." Marinette crawled out from under the comforter and stomped toward Alya, pointing at the particular spot on the picture. "This. Look at this."

"A ladybug tattoo? So—Wait!" Alya looked up at Marinette, her finger pointing to the ladybug mark painted on his chest. "Are you telling me that’s his—" 

"Right where I put it!" Marinette cried, ducking back under her covers. "See? He exists! I _told_ you. I can’t believe you were doubting me all this time!"

"Well, excuse me, but you were five, and he sounded too good to be true. Little boys don’t usually go out of their way to help crying girls they don’t know find their flirting grandmas at a fashion show in Milan. Little boys don’t kiss said little girl’s hand as a farewell while they are at it. And they certainly don’t ask for the girl to kiss their soulmate mark into existence as close to their heart as she possibly could. ‘So, they won’t forget her,’ right?"

"So, he could always keep me close to his heart," Marinette corrected. "But that doesn’t matter now. You were right. That boy doesn’t exist anymore, and this one isn’t as good as I thought he was, so whatever. I’ll get over him and move on. There are plenty of guys out there. One of them is bound to like me more than money, fame, and prestige."

"What do you mean? Shouldn’t you be happy your crush is your soulmate?"

With a pitiful groan slipping her lips, Marinette buried her face into her pillow. "Ugh! I can’t believe I ever felt guilty for crushing on him. I thought I was a horrible person betraying my soulmate for some handsome, sexy supermodel. Foolish me. He doesn’t deserve any of my attention."

"Marinette, seriously. What do you mean?"

"Read the article."

Alya fell silent as soon as she noticed the title. "‘Paris’ most eligible bachelor reveals… a long-time secret relationship with his childhood friend Kagami Tsurugi. Doesn’t deny Christmas Eve engagement rumour.’ Oh."

"And you know what the worst part is?"

"What can be worse than discovering that your long-time crush is your long-lost soulmate and then finding out he’s been not only dating someone else but very likely will propose… _tonight_?"

"How about being at the same party at the same time. As a waitress."

Alya swore under her breath and put the magazine down. "Mayor Bourgeois’ Christmas Gala?"

Marinette nodded. "The article said they both confirmed they will be attending. I'll get a front-row seat to my soulmate's proposal to someone else. Lucky me."

"Then don’t go," she said, sitting down beside Marinette. "I’ll go in your place."

Marinette couldn’t let her do that. Nino was going to propose tonight, so Alya couldn’t be anywhere but with him. "You’re spending your first Christmas with Nino’s family. I’m not standing in the way of that."

"I can spend New Year Day with them."

"You’re going to the French Alps with your family that weekend. Don’t try to weasel out of it. Your mom has been planning that trip for months. Nora’s flying in specifically for it."

"I’m not trying to weasel out. I’m trying to help you, M."

"And I appreciate it, but I’m not making you go instead of me."

"What about your father?"

"The doctor said he shouldn’t be getting up for at least another week or his leg might not heal properly and he’ll end up with a prospect of a surgery which we’re trying to avoid."

"Then, I’m sure Rose or Juleka wouldn’t mind stepping in."

"No." Marinette sat up on her bed. "They have plans, and I’m not going to ruin them. I’ll just have to grow a pair and face him like the strong, independent woman I am. Or rather go help Maman and avoid him at all cost. He’s not even going to recognize me anyway. I didn’t. Not until I saw that photo."

"That’s true. I doubt he remembers much about you. You were babies when you met, so just stay away from him and keep your hands covered. That way even if you accidentally touch he won’t see it. A pair of gloves perhaps?"

"Mayor has uniforms for all the servers, even those coming in with the caterers, so no gloves for me. But as long as I do my job and pretend like I’m not in the same room with my soulmate who _clearly_ didn't think me worthy enough to search for and instead decided to date this very famous, very influential, extremely rich girl from his own circle, I should be fine."

"I’m so sorry, M." Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette, bringing her into her chest for a cuddle. "Men are stupid. Some more than the others. Especially the rich and spoiled ones."

Marinette scoffed bitterly. "Don’t I know it. I got plenty of examples from being in the same class as Chloe Bourgeois for years." 

"Isn’t Adrien Chloe’s friend?"

"I think so. I was hoping Adrien wasn't like her. Clearly, that isn't the case."

"You'll get over him soon, and we'll find you a nice, handsome, smart man who will cherish and love you for who you are."

"Soulmates are so last century anyway, right?" Marinette swallowed back the knot in her throat. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, this _hurt_. "I’m sure he doesn’t even remember meeting me. We were five. Who would be holding on to a memory of a random girl in Milan? And even if he did remember me, he probably thinks I live there. I thought my soulmate lived in Milan until he decided to show off his stupid soulmate mark to the whole world. Who does that, anyway? Those are supposed to be one of the most intimate of details of one’s life. You don’t just show it to everyone, and _certainly_ not to the whole world while announcing your engagement to someone else." 

Her eyes fell to her hand where, invisible to everyone but her, an image of a black cat lay, a mark Adrien Agreste left there more than a decade ago with his first kiss to her skin. Just like a mark of a ladybug appeared on his chest when her lips touched it upon his request. He said he wanted to keep her close to his heart, so it would be easier for him to find her.

What a load of BS.

"Have you ever thought that, perhaps, that could’ve been a message to you?" Alya asked. "He went through the trouble of painting over his soulmate mark for the photoshoot so others could see it. It has to mean something. No one is dumb enough to think that if Adrien Agreste releases topless photos while announcing something as big as a possible engagement, there would be at least one person in France, or even Europe for that matter, who wouldn't see it. He knew his soulmate would see it."

Marinette laughed. Bitterly. "Yeah, a great message. _‘Here is my soulmate mark, my dear soulmate. In all the years I knew you existed, I didn’t bother to find you. But I did make sure that this picture, in which I showcase to the whole world the mark you left me, came along with an article where I discuss how much I love my girlfriend you'll never compare to in status, money or looks. Not that I even care about your feelings, announcing that an engagement is in the near future for me and my darling childhood friend.’_ Yeah. This is definitely a message, Alya. He says ‘ _Screw you, Marinette. I’m better off with Kagami Tsurugi, and I thought you should know that.’_ "

Alya wrapped her arms around her tighter. "First of all, only brainless idiots would take status and money over love. Second, you’re the prettiest, smartest, and the most successful woman I've ever known, and third, you're an amazing and wonderful person who's on her way to becoming one of the best designers in Paris, so don’t you bring yourself down because of a stupid man who doesn't realize what he lost."

"It's my fault anyway. That's what I get for letting that stupid, cute boy kiss my stupid hand at a stupid fashion show in stupid Milan."

"You were five, M. And he was a dashing gentleman, helping you find your grandmother in a strange city you got lost in. You couldn't have known he's your soulmate. No one could have."

"Right. And he won’t recognize me, so I’ll be fine. He won’t even look a waitress’ way. Nothing to worry about. I’m very much certain the only person he’ll be looking at will be his future bride-to-be, so I have absolutely nothing to be scared of. Not that I’m scared, because I’m not. I just don’t want to be humiliated. Not that I’m already humiliated, but at least no one knows about it. That'll be awful if anyone else finds out—"

Alya grabbed her face and turned to look at her. "Marinette, breathe. Calm down."

She took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. Alya was right. This was fine. She’d be fine. Everything would be just peachy.

"As long as he doesn’t touch your right hand, no one will know. I still insist I go instead of you. Nino will understand—" 

"No. I’ll go. I can do it."

"Yes, you can, and you’ll be fine, but if anything happens, you have my number. I’ll be there in five minutes. You got me?"

Marinette nodded, pulling Alya into a hug. She was an amazing friend, and Nino and she were going to be insanely happy together. One day perhaps, Marinette would meet someone too. Someone who, just like her, was betrayed by their soulmate. Or someone who had lost theirs. Someone who would be kind and gentle and, like her, would just want to be happy. 

Someone who was _not_ Adrien Agreste. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Mayor had always thrown the most lavish parties in the city. The Christmas Eve Gala was the grandest of them all. Anyone who was deemed important or famous was invited. The venue sparkled and shined with extravagant decorations. Shimmering gowns of ladies whose beauty could rival the stars, handsome men in tuxedos, a multitude of servers to attend to the guests' every need; everything screamed wealth, influence, and power. With everything being of the highest quality, it was no surprise all the food was prepared on-site by the best chefs in all of Paris, including the pastries which her parents were hired to make. 

In previous years, Tom was the one who baked, while Sabine or Manon served in the ballroom. Today, however, Papa lay home with a broken leg, Manon was out of the city, and anyone else who could’ve stepped in was unavailable at such late notice. So, it was Sabine who was left to stir up a storm in the hotel's kitchen, while Marinette took the trays of sweets into the ballroom for attendees to enjoy.

The first hour went by splendidly. Neither Adrien nor his fiancée nor Chloe Bourgeois showed up. Marinette was starting to relax as she danced around the room with a tray in hand, offering attendees her Maman’s treats. It all changed when Adrien walked in the room with Kagami Tsurugi on his arm, her mother and Chloe Bourgeois following right after.

Perfect. Her torture had begun.

Marinette moved farther into the room, as far from the trio as possible. Unfortunately, being a waitress, she couldn’t remain in one spot for long. Which meant she had to constantly scan the room to be aware of Adrien's location at any given moment. His and Chloe's. Because even though she didn’t want to risk getting too close to Adrien, she’d take that over running into her high school arch-enemy. Unlike Chloe, at least, he wouldn’t recognize her.

"Excuse me? Mademoiselle?"

She peeled her eyes away from Chloe conversing with Adrien’s fiancée to look at the person calling her and froze. 

Those eyes.

Her heart took off in a panicked sprint. She knew those eyes. How did she not realize he was her soulmate before? She stared at his posters for hours at a time, days in a row. His eyes were always gorgeous but… the eyes that watched her now were the ones that haunted her dreams all these years. And that barely-there smile he was giving her was so different from his model one. Mischievous and kind, and somehow familiar. 

Butterflies raged in her belly, Marinette turned away and focused on her work. She was there to help Maman, not swoon over her unfaithful soulmate.

"I apologize, but have we met before?" He stepped in front of her, blocking her attempted escape. "I feel like I know you."

This couldn’t be happening. There was no way he recognized her! "I’m afraid, you’re mistaken, Monsieur. I don’t think we’ve met."

"Are you sure?" His hand slowly reached out for hers, the one his mark was on. "May I?"

With a swift move, Marinette slipped a serving tray between them, offering him what was left of an assortment of macarons, at the same time protecting her hand from his touch. "Of course. Which flavour would you like?"

He hesitated for a moment, then smiled. "Which one would you recommend?"

"Coconut. They’re a huge hit tonight. The white ones."

"Thank you." He took the treat and bit into it. "Oh! They  _ are _ delicious."

"I’m glad you like it. Now, if you excuse me. I must get back work." Marinette gave him the most professional smile she could muster at the moment as she turned around to walk away.

He followed. Like an annoying stray. No wonder his soulmate mark was a black cat. "Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Adrien. May I ask for your name?"

"It’s confidential."

A fleeting look of bewilderment on his face, replaced by an amused sparkle in his eyes, he smirked right after. "Accept my apologies, Mlle ‘Confidential’, but may I ask if you ever visited Milan?"

He wasn’t beating around the bush. This was bad. "Curiosity killed the cat, and you’re one curious kitty, aren’t you, Adrien?"

His eyes widened just a speck, lips stretching in one of the widest grins she had ever seen in her life. "It _ is _ you, isn’t it?"

With a look of absolute innocence on her face, she looked away. "I’m sorry? I’m not following."

"Ladybug. I don’t remember your real name but your soulmate mark is a ladybug. I’ve been calling you that. I knew I would recognize you if I ever saw you. Your eyes haven’t changed. You still have those adorable freckles and that sweet smile."

Good thing Marinette and her father had taken up playing poker lately. Otherwise, she wasn't sure she'd be able to look at him with an air of indifference right then. "As I said before, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. My name isn’t Ladybug, and I don’t think we’ve ever met before. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do." 

She walked past him. He followed.

"You called me Kitty after you saw my soulmate mark. A black cat. Right there." He pointed to her right hand. "I can prove it if you’ll allow me to touch it."

She couldn’t let this happen. He didn’t deserve to confirm his suspicions. This had already gone a lot further than Marinette ever intended for it to go. She didn’t have a choice but to cut this short and run. "I’m sorry, I have no idea who you’ve mistaken me for, but I’m not your soulmate. After all, aren’t you  _ engaged _ ? 

"Please, let me explain—"

"I’m sure Mlle Tsurugi won’t approve of you talking to other women, M Agreste. Especially me," she snapped. She forced herself to take a breath and a step back. "Congratulations on your impending engagement. Have a good life." 

Without giving him a chance to respond, Marinette strode away toward the kitchen. If anyone asked, it was only because her tray was almost empty, not because the hope in her heart was, too.

"Wait!" He rushed after her. "I can explain."

She didn’t want him to. She hurried away, but Adrien kept pace. Just as she was about to exit the ballroom, he caught up and grabbed her right hand. The black cat soulmate mark on the top of it burst with all the colours of a rainbow, glowing the most beautiful way Marinette had ever seen a soulmate mark to glow. 

She snatched her hand back before anyone else could notice, hissing at him. "What are you doing?"

"Begging you to let me explain."

"Your engagement is explanation enough," Marinette snapped, throwing open the door to the servers’ area and escaping him once more.

Adrien called after her, but she knew these hallways well enough to lose him. Turning a corner, she slipped into an old storage room and ducked under a desk, hoping he’d just pass by without a second thought. 

She was wrong.

"Ladybug?"

She froze in her hiding spot, careful not to make a sound. 

"Ladybug, please. I can explain. I promise I’m not—" 

"Adrien, what’s going on?" A female voice sounded closer to the door. 

"It’s her," he answered breathlessly. "I found her."

"‘Her’ as in?"

"Ladybug! I found my Ladybug! And the first thing she does is yell at me because she thinks I’m engaged to you."

"Please, don’t tell me it’s that waitress that you kept hovering over?" Another female griped. An unfortunately familiar female. 

"Oh, shut up, Chloe!" Adrien snarled. "I’m not in the mood for—"

"Calm down, both of you. No need to start a fight," the woman who Marinette guessed was Kagami Tsurugi cut in. 

"Like I’m going to fight him over Dupain-Cheng. He can have her, for all I care."

"You know her?" Adrien asked, surprise clear in his voice. "Chloe, please, tell me you know who she is?"

"Of course, I do. We suffered each other’s presence all through lycée."

"Name, Chloe! Tell me her name! Her number? Address? Anything!"

The scowl in Chloe’s voice was palpable. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She lived in the bakery across the street from my old school—" 

"Are you kidding me?! She’s been living less than a block away from me all these years?!"

"Just your luck." Kagami chuckled. "All the time and money you wasted on your trips to Milan. I almost feel sorry for you, Adrien." 

"You’re so kind, Kagami. Remind me, why are we still friends? "

"Because you needed a fake girlfriend."

"I think it was the other way around."

"Let’s be honest: we both benefited. Some more so than others, but who cares about the details, right?"

Adrien groaned. "I don’t have time for this. Chloe, where can I find her?"

"You remember that online fashion boutique I showed you? The one you ordered that blue scarf and a few of their Chat Noir pieces from?"

"MDC? Wait—was that her?"

"Yes. MDC is short for Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien pulled out his cellphone. "Good idea. The website should have her contact information."

"Not her personal contacts. Only a business email."

"Damn it, Chloe. I don’t have time for this. Where can I find her  _ now _ ?"

"Most likely in the kitchen," Chloe huffed. "Her parents’ bakery was hired to cater for the party. Tom and Sabine’s."

"Thanks." 

By the time the door shut, Marinette could hardly breathe, a single sentence played in her mind over and over and over again, 

_ "Because you needed a fake girlfriend." _

What did she mean by—?

_ Bang! _

Marinette’s heart stopped at the sudden slap of a hand on the desk she was hiding under. 

"Dupain-Cheng." Chloe leered down at her with a smile Marinette knew always meant trouble. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dupain-Cheng. We need to talk."

Marinette stopped breathing, sinking deeper under the desk. 

Chloe groaned and took a few steps away. "Don't make me get down there and drag you out. And next time, make sure you aren't hiding right in front of a mirror. Be thankful I didn't out you to Adrien."

Marinette glared at her reflection peeking out from a corner of the mostly covered mirror she’d failed to notice. 

"I suppose you want my gratitude for your generosity?" she huffed, climbing out of her hiding spot to face her old nemesis.

"I’ll do without, but let’s make one thing clear—I did it for Adrien, not you."

"Oh really? I fail to see how this benefits him since, you know, he  _ wanted  _ to find me."

Chloe smirked and looked Kagami’s way. Marinette followed her gaze, only now noticing how intently Kagami was watching her. 

"So, this is her?"

"Unfortunately."

Matching smirks on their lips, Kagami’s eyes held restrained curiosity. Chloe’s? Disbelief. 

Marinette could feel the weight of their judgement increase with each passing second. She scoffed. This crap was tiring to deal with back in the lycée. Now it wasn’t even worth the fight. "Listen, I doubt either of you want me to come in and mess up whatever thing you three have going on, so how about you tell Adrien you mistook me for someone else, the waitress he spoke to was not Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and we all walk our separate ways?"

Kagami folded her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow. "What about Adrien?"

"What about him?"

"He’s your soulmate."

"He’s engaged to you."

"Did you hear anything we said here?"

"Didn’t have much of a choice."

"Then, you’re aware that we’re faking it. There is nothing but friendship between us."

"So I’ve heard."

"And you still want to walk away?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She’s always been weird," Chloe snipped. "Adrien deserves better."

Marinette scoffed. "No one deserves a soulmate who humiliates them in front of the whole country."

"You can’t really pick your soulmate, you know," Kagami said. 

"But I  _ can _ walk away from one who respects neither me nor our bond. Fake or not, he chose to be with you. I’m not going to interfere. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back work." 

Kagami grabbed Marinette’s hand before she could take a step. "You don’t understand. It’s not something he’s doing because he doesn’t respect or want you. Adrien’s practically saving my life with this, risking everything he ever wanted to do so."

Marinette almost laughed. "How is fake dating saving your life, Mlle Tsurugi? Fake dating is for fiction, a good book for a lonely evening or a movie to laugh with friends about. In the real world, in our modern society, it's irrelevant. And especially for someone as powerful and influential as you. You don't need to fake date. You can just say a word and all your problems will float away."

Kagami’s grip on Marinette’s hand tightened as she seethed through her teeth. "You have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Oh, don’t I? I’ve spent enough years in the same class with Chloe to see how people in your circle solve their problems."

"You shouldn’t put everyone in the same basket." Chloe stepped in, wrapping her arm around Kagami’s shoulder. She leaned closer to Kagami, their cheeks starting to glow at the contact, Kagami’s with a bee mark, Chloe’s with a dragon. 

To say Marinette was surprised was an understatement. 

"Just because we live in different circles doesn’t mean our lives are easy or that our problems always go away with a snap of our fingers," Chloe continued. "If you want to think of me like that, fine. Whatever. But not Adrien and certainly not Kagami." 

"I still fail to see the reason why someone would need to fake date." 

Before Chloe could start talking, Kagami cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Marinette, would you mind hearing me out? If you still want to walk away after what I have to tell you, neither of us will stop you."

Perhaps, this was the quickest way to get this over with. Maybe, she was curious herself as to what was going on between the three of them. Whatever it was, Marinette pulled up a chair, sat down and waited.

Kagami settled on a couch while Chloe leaned on its arm. "I was born and raised in Japan in a very conservative family where traditions were the law and whoever broke them was excommunicated forever. When I was fifteen, my mother and I moved to France, and I got to know the more liberal approach to life the French follow. I met Adrien through our parents’ business dealings. We became friends, and for the first time ever, someone could understand me, the life I was living, and the feelings I was suppressing. He wasn’t in any better of a situation at the time, but at least I was allowed to attend a private school. Adrien was kept locked inside his mansion. Later, I met Chloe and discovered the soulmate bond we shared. I was happy for the first time in my life. That is until my mother decided I had to marry one of her business partners’ sons for the sake of the family’s interests."

"A much older male," Chloe scoffed, scratching her nose. "Disgusting."

"Fifteen years older," Kagami confirmed. "And he lives in Japan which meant I would be forced to move back and lose not only my friends but also my soulmate. I would be expected to be an obedient, silent wife for the rest of my life, confined to looking after the house and birthing as many children as my husband wished."

"Ridiculous!" Chloe huffed. "Utterly ridiculous."

Kagami patted Chloe’s hand in a comforting gesture. "Perhaps if I’d never moved to France I would have gone along with her plans without complaining. However, after I had a taste of freedom and saw how happy I can be, I knew I couldn’t give up all of this. Give up Adrien and Chloe. Give up my dreams for the future. So, I panicked and said I was already secretly dating someone and didn’t tell her only because I wanted to make sure it was serious. Mother would’ve never agreed to let me stay if that person wasn’t from her list of approved potential spouses. A list made up of very influential and wealthy people. Adrien was one of them."

"He’s on the list of every Parisian mother." Chloe huffed. "Sucks to be him."

"I couldn’t say Chloe’s name," Kagami continued. "Mother isn't against same-sex relationships, but she considers them just ‘practice’ for the ‘real ones’ because, apparently, I need a man as a life partner."

"As I said, ridiculous."

"So, I said Adrien’s name, then begged him to play along. We never thought it would get out of our circle. We even developed a plan for how to get me out unscathed and free. Adrien and I were supposed to only play a couple until my birthday in November when I became a legal adult by Japanese law. When that happened, I started transferring my funds to accounts my mother had no access to so I could walk away freely. But that takes time, and two weeks ago she found out and demanded an explanation for the transactions. She threatened to send me back to Japan immediately if she didn’t approve of what I had in mind. The transfers weren’t done yet and she had enough influence to stop it.

"I freaked out again and said Adrien and I were getting married, so I was gathering my personal funds into my own account that I planned to join with my husband’s after the wedding. I told her we were waiting for a special occasion to announce the engagement. She wasn’t buying it. She gave me a week to prove my words. She put a hold on all the transfers until then. It was Adrien who suggested we take it to the media. That way, she wouldn't doubt us, and she’d be somewhat pressured to let me stay in France, at least for the time being. Once the article was out, my mother released the funds, and as of last night, I’m a free woman.

"No one was ever going to announce an engagement. My things are being packed as we speak while my mother and I are out of the house. I won’t be going home with her. I’m moving in with Chloe, and, thanks to Adrien, I’m not doing so without a penny to my name. Adrien never meant to hurt you. He never looked any other woman's way. All he wanted was to help a friend." 

There wasn’t much Marinette could do but remain frozen in her seat, stunned at Kagami’s words. Her defences down, she hated to admit that everything Kagami had said made sense. There was a reason. A reason good enough to justify this whole thing. She couldn't hold this against Adrien. Heck, if any of Marinette’s friends were in Kagami’s shoes, she’d be fake proposing to them too. So, if everything that Kagami had told her was true, then…

"Marinette," Kagami spoke more gently, watching her with a lot less hostility. "For as long as I’ve known Adrien, every summer, every vacation he got, he was travelling to Milan, attending every fashion show and just wandering the streets in hopes of finding you. He painted over and publicly revealed his soulmate mark only because he’s desperate at this point. His father’s been pressuring him to date for publicity for years. He gave him a break when he thought we were a couple, but that ends tonight. And let me tell you, Gabriel Agreste is  _ not _ the person to care for Adrien’s feelings and desires. He’ll make his life a living hell if Adrien continues to refuse to comply. Please, Marinette. Give him a chance. He deserves it."

"I’m giving him your number as a Christmas present tomorrow," Chloe spoke up. "You have until then to think about it. Let’s go, Kagami. It’s time to set Adrien free and show the world who your soulmate truly is."

"Right." Kagami stood up, giving Marinette one last glance. "The choice is yours, but you’d be a fool to walk away from a man like him. They don’t come as kind, loyal and loving as he is these days."

The door behind the pair closed, leaving only the sound of Marinette’s heart echoing in her ears. She could hardly move. If everything she’d just learned was true, she owed Adrien an apology and, if he wanted one, she owed him a chance. Because while she would definitely want a chance with the man Kagami had just described, she had to wonder if she deserved one at all. 

With a sigh, she stood up and headed back towards the kitchen. 

Later. She’d find him later. First, she had a job to finish and sweets to serve. The rest would have to wait. They’d waited for years. What would be another few hours?


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette rushed through the hallways to the kitchen. She’d been absent for far too long. Hopefully, Maman hadn’t sent out a search party to find her yet. Sometimes, she worried too much.

Not this time, apparently. When Marinette finally returned to the kitchen, Sabine was giving her work to another server with a smile on her face. "Take these next, dear.”

"Oh. Coconut. I love those. May I steal one?" 

Marinette froze. That... was not a server.

Adrien gave her mother the most killer set of puppy eyes she’d ever seen, picking the tray up. His jacket was gone, leaving him sporting only a shirt and a vest, just like all the other male servers at the party. Only his were of much better quality. 

Sabine offered him a macaroon from her board. "Take this one and leave the arranged ones for the guests." Her gaze finally caught Marinette. "Sweetheart. There you are. I was starting to worry."

"I got caught up with something. I’m sorry, Maman. I’ll get right to it." Marinette walked closer, looking at Adrien. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping." He shoved the macaron into his mouth and chewed. "Your mother was looking for you, and since I’m pretty sure it’s my fault you were missing, I thought it was only fair for me to help out."

"Thanks, but I’m here now. You can go."

"As you wish." The tray in his hands, Adrien turned to the exit and was gone before Marinette could object. 

“Such a nice young man,” Sabine said as soon as they were left alone. “We’d better think about how we can thank him. He’s been helping me for the last fifteen minutes. Can you imagine? Just walked in, asked about you, and offered to help. I’ll leave him some macarons. He seems to have a sweet tooth. Speaking of which… I think the next batch is done. Where did I put those oven mittens?" 

Marinette nibbled on her lip. How much had he said? Maman knew about her soulmate, but she didn’t seem to realize that he was Adrien. How did she even not recognize he was Adrien Agreste, the boy whose photos had been plastered all over Marinette’s room for ages?

"Did… he tell you anything about himself?"

"Just that he’s your friend,” Sabine answered, taking the pastries out of the oven. “Why? Is there anything—" 

A loud thud echoed through the room as the baking sheet her mother was just taking out hit the ground. Sabine pushed the young girl who was working beside her away from a pot of hot, steaming liquid that was falling sideways. The girl stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Sabine wasn't as fortunate. She tried to dodge but was a moment too late as the boiling liquid splashed all over her hands, scalding the skin.

"Maman!" Marinette rushed to the woman. 

“I’m so sorry,” the girl almost cried from the side. “I didn’t mean to… I don't know how it slipped. I—”

Marinette didn't listen, rushing her mother to the nearest sink. She turned the tap on, made sure the water was cool, and put Sabine’s reddening hands under the stream. Her mother sighed with relief. The girl she saved quickly got to cleaning as she continued to apologize. Sabine tried to play it down, insisting it wasn’t a big deal and she would be back to working in no time. Yet a few minutes later, her skin started to blister.

“You’re going home, Maman. This needs to be treated.”

“Marinette, I can’t,” Sabine spoke quietly. “We have a contract to honour…"

"I’ll deal with it. You’re going home. You can’t work like that."

"But—"

"No objections. I’m calling someone right now to take you home. I’ll finish this on my own."

"What happened?" Adrien materialized by her side. One look at her mother’s hands and he was pulling out his cellphone. “My driver can take her straight to a hospital.”

Sabine tried to protest but neither of them listened.

“It doesn't look that bad, but maybe you’re right. Taking extra precaution wouldn't hurt.”

“It never does. I'll tell him to stay with her and drive her home after. If she needs any prescriptions, he’ll take care of that too.”

And there he was. That caring man Kagami and Chloe had told her about was shining through, not hesitating to help others, even if that meant sacrificing his own comfort for those who needed help.

“Okay.” He put his device away. “Gorilla will be by the rear entrance in a few minutes. Let’s wrap her hands and get her there.” 

Before Marinette could concentrate on what to do, Adrien found a pair of clean kitchen towels and soaked them in cool water. They wrapped them around Sabine’s hands and headed to the appointed place. Five minutes later, the largest man Marinette had ever seen was driving her mother away.

“She’ll be fine,” Adrien spoke, standing right behind her. “Gorilla will keep us updated on what's happening.”

She couldn't even raise her eyes to look at him. How could he be so kind to her after the way she treated him just now? Marinette clutched her hands together, whispering instead, “Thank you.”

"No worries,” Adrien replied, hesitantly reaching for her shoulder. A few gentle pats for reassurance, and he withdrew. “I believe we have a job to do. Shall we get to it, my Lady? I’m almost out of macarons to serve.”

She turned around, arching her eyebrow. Not that she didn't like the nickname, but they haven't even talked yet. When did she become  _ his _ Lady? What was up with that cocky, smouldering look on his face, and why were there crumbs all over his vest?

"You’d have macarons to serve if you stopped eating them." She pointed to the evidence.

"But they are delicious."

"They are for guests."

"And I am one."

"Then why are you here, parading as help?"

He leaned closer, their noses almost touching as he grinned. "Because my Lady needs help, and as her cat, I cannot refuse."

That arrogant smirk! She both loved and hated it. Wanted to smack him and kiss those lips of his. He was so much nicer in her imagination. His friends described him as a saint. Not this annoying, cocky dork!

"Don’t get in my way, or you’re out." She turned around and stomped to their bakery station in the kitchen. There was too much work still to do. Marinette wasn’t even sure where to start. Thankfully, the girl had cleaned the mess. Perhaps, Marinette should start with seeing what ingredients they still have to figure out what to make. Wasn't there a list Maman made? Where did it go? 

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Adrien leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes."

"I don’t have time for this."

"I know, but trust me. Close your eyes. Please."

She grumbled but obliged him. The quicker she did whatever it was he wanted, the faster she could continue. If only his touch and closeness didn’t send her heart into overdrive…

"Now, breathe in. Deep and slow."

She did, oxygen filling every part of her lungs.

"Breathe out. Slowly."

She let it all out and followed Adrien’s instructions a few more times until he tenderly kissed the crown of her head. "Now, let’s do this. You bake and assemble. I serve. And afterwards, perhaps, you’ll give me a chance to explain everything."

She opened her eyes, exhaustion and the chaos in her mind somewhat subdued. "You don’t give up, do you?"

"I’ve waited for far too many years to let a simple misunderstanding stand in my way." 

* * *

"I think this is the last of it," Marinette stuffed the last few mixing bowls in the trunk of her car. "Thank you… for everything. I know it’s cliché, but I couldn’t have done this without you."

"Perhaps, you’ll let me explain the situation as a reward for all my hard work?"

His cellphone rang. Adrien glanced at the screen and refused the call. "It’s Chloe. I’ll call her back. So, my reward?"

His phone rang again, Adrien refused the call once more and looked at Marinette. "Please? It won’t take long."

"Your friends—"

The pestering sound split the space between them for the third time.

Marinette smiled at him."Take it." 

"I don’t want—"

"I’ll wait. I promise. Take it."

He pressed the button and put the speaker on, the familiar voice of Chloe Bourgeois filling the space. "Adrinkins, you’d better have a good explanation for hanging up on me."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," Adrien said. "Do you mind if I call you back in a bit?"

"Okay, fine. But just so you know, while you were prowling about, we put on a show, and Gami’s living with me now."

"I’ve been officially disowned," Kagami deadpanned. "You may congratulate me now."

"Welcome to the club?" Adrien chuckled. "I was hoping she would be more reasonable."

"She’ll come around eventually… maybe," Kagami said. "She thinks it’s one of those childish desires of mine, and I’ll come to my senses soon enough."

"But you two are soulmates? You have the marks to prove it."

"Soulmate marks or not, I’m not what Tomoe Tsurugi considers ‘best’ for their family," Chloe answered. "And I’m sure I don’t have to explain that woman’s obsession with ‘sacrificing in the family’s name’ to you. Oh! Before I forget. You were adorable as a waiter, Adrinkins. I’ve snapped a few pictures. Will post to our group chat later."

"Sure. Is that all? Can I go now?"

"Tell him about Marinette," Kagami whispered. "About our conversation."

"Oh, right," Chloe grumbled. "We told your lady-love everything. About Kagami and you and me and all the fake-ness of your engagement and non-existence of your dating life. If she knows what’s good for her, you should be good."

Adrien’s eyes locked on Marinette. "You told her  _ everything?" _

"We spared her the sappy stories of you being depressed for months at a time over the whole ‘can’t find my soulmate’ thing," Kagami replied. 

“The constant, crying phone calls,” Chloe added. “The ice cream we had to bring over to our ‘Find the Ladybug’ brainstorming sessions.”

“All the pep talks we’ve given you,” Kagami finished. “And the few private detectives you hired to find her. Otherwise, you have no secrets from her now."

"You’re welcome, Adrinkins! Now, go. Adios. Call us when you get a date. We’ll celebrate."

"I will." Adrien ended the call. A blush raged across his cheeks as he lifted his eyes to Marinette. "So, uh... that’s why you didn’t kick my ass out of the kitchen?"

"You have good friends." Marinette smiled. "They care about you a lot."

"Does that mean I’m forgiven?"

She nodded. "Only if you forgive me for freaking out on you."

He grabbed her hand, bringing it to the lovesick grin on his lips. "I never held that against you. You had all the rights in the universe to be pissed at me."

His lips brushed against her hand, the mark of a black cat lighting up the space around them. "I know we haven't known each other for that long, but we aren't soulmates for nothing. I really like you. You're driven and passionate. Kind and creative. You value family and are an amazing cook. Perhaps fate knew a thing or two when it paired us together. I’d really love a chance to get to know you better, Marinette."

His eyes sparkled with hope, a slight undercurrent of worry lurking beneath. Marinette couldn’t refuse him even if she wanted to. He really did seem like a great guy. "I’d like that too. You aren’t so bad yourself. Not perfect, but decent enough." 

It was a total lie because who was she kidding? He  _ was _ perfect! Didn’t mean she wanted to feed that already inflated ego of his.

"Really?" He leaned forward. "So, all my fame, looks, and money don’t make me perfect in your eyes?"

Marinette huffed, pulling her hand away just so she could push his way-too-close face away with her finger. "Not even close,” she teased, tapping his nose. “You’re standing here only because of what your friends told me."

"Share. What did they say about me?"

She let out a giggle. "Nothing too horrible."

"Well, now, you’re scaring me. Did they tell you about my feather allergies?"

"Nope, but you just did."

"Lactose intolerance?"

She chuckled. "Wrong again."

"Social inadequacy?"

Marinette couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

"I'm low-key freaking out. What did those two say?"

She took a moment to calm down before replying. "They told me about your big, kind heart, one that doesn't think twice about sacrificing its own desires and comfort for the sake of others. I saw it for myself today when you helped my mother. That’s precious and rare. I like that."

He looked at her in awe for a moment before blurting out, "Can I kiss you right now, or do I have to wait until our first official date?"

Marinette laughed again. "You should’ve just gone for it. Now, the moment’s ruined."

"Ugh, bummer." Adrien mockingly pouted. "Then, tell me, what are you doing for Christmas this year?"

"Nursing my parents back to health."

"Would you mind some company?"

"Don’t you have your family to spend Christmas with?"

He shrugged. "Not really. My father has become a Grinch since… well, since Mom passed away. And I’m sure Chloe and Kagami wouldn’t mind if their third wheel would finally leave them alone."

"They did mention you aren’t on the best terms with your father."

Adrien sighed, leaning on her car. "We aren’t officially feuding or anything. It’s just that… when Mom passed away, Father became very controlling and demanding, stripped me of all freedom, and loaded me with work. I was just a kid; I couldn’t do much about it. Two years ago, I got access to the fund my mom left me, so I moved out. I still work for him, but at least he doesn’t control my every move anymore."

"It doesn’t sound like you’re much of a family, to be honest." 

His smile was bittersweet. "Not that I wanted it to be this way. It’s… complicated."

Perhaps she was naive, but Marinette couldn’t imagine having a living father and wanting nothing to do with him. "Do you think you'd want to reconnect with him someday?"

Adrien shrugged. "Not sure anymore. He used to be a great dad when I was little. The three of us had so much fun together…" A smile briefly touched his lips as Adrien paused for a moment. "I always thought if I behaved and did everything he wanted, he’d snap out of whatever it is that made him so cold but… it never happened. With time, I just gave up on even trying." Turning her way, he reached for her hand, gently cradling it in his. "I’d rather spend my time and energy on someone who wants to get to know me as much as I want to get to know them. Like you, for example. Perhaps tomorrow? Helping you nurse your parents back to health?"

Her heart skipped a bit, and he hadn’t even done anything more than look at her and hold her hand. “Okay.”

He brought her hand to his lips again, enjoying the view of a glowing cat on her skin. "I’ll have to give you a Christmas gift later, though. Pretty sure I won’t be able to find anything at  _ such _ late notice."

"Don't worry about it. I already got everything I ever wanted."

The chime of the clock thundered through the night air, announcing midnight. Adrien looked its way, murmuring something about turning back into a pumpkin. Marinette wasn’t sure why, but she reached forward, hesitantly laying her hand on his chest. The mark underneath his shirt glowed, its light reflecting in his eyes as he looked back at her with the gentlest of gazes. She couldn’t take her eyes away even if she wanted to because the man before her was a far cry from what she’d ever imagined him to be. She was a goner already, and she didn’t care. The feeling in her chest was just too pleasant. Warm. Fuzzy. Addicting. Something stronger and deeper than anything she’d ever experienced. Something much more beautiful and meaningful than a teenage crush. 

She couldn’t help herself. Marinette stood on her tiptoes and pulled Adrien down for a tender brush of her lips against his cheek.

He looked at her with wide-opened eyes and a deep blush spreading across his face. "I…um… I didn’t… expect that."

"Is that okay?"

He feverishly nodded. "Yes! More than okay. A lot more okay than all the okays in the world. May I… may I return the gesture?" 

"Please.”

He leaned down, aiming for her cheek. Somehow he missed, his lips landing on hers. Neither of them seemed to mind, treating each other to the sweetest kiss one could imagine. Pulling back slightly, Adrien rested his forehead against hers, his eyes locked on hers.

"A soulmate for Christmas. Best present ever."

If Marinette’s heart wasn’t in overdrive before, it sure was now. She couldn’t help but agree with his sentiment. "Merry Christmas, Adrien."

"Merry Christmas, my Lady."

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The day couldn’t get any more perfect than it already was. Cloudless blue sky, a bright winter sun, and a touch of frost hanging in the air. People walked about the streets, cars moving in a heated dance of holiday rush, a buzz of chatter and humming of the city he once thought to be calming. Now, even the warmth of sun rays on his skin couldn’t soothe Adrien. The moment his cellphone chirped, he almost jumped out of his skin. 

_ Nathalie: I’m at the scene. Everything should be ready by five o’clock. The pilot is informed and will be on standby at noon.  _

He shot back a quick reply and stashed his cellphone back into his pocket. Everything was moving along as planned. Everything except his level of composure… because this was a bad idea! 

He was moving too fast. 

He knew he was. 

Marinette wouldn’t like that. 

She’d kick his butt to the curb and… 

"Dude, relax. Everything will be fine." Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulder. "She loves you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know she does, but loving me and marrying me are two different things. What if I’m too early with this whole thing? What if she isn’t ready for marriage yet?"

"Oh, please," Chloe huffed from the couch she was lounging on. "This proposal is twelve months overdue already. Don’t get all mushy and self-conscious on me now."

Adrien gave her a look. "Chloe, we’ve only known each other for twelve months. How is that twelve months overdue?"

"Adrien, darling," Kagami groaned. "The girl was in love with you before you even met. She’s been ready for months."

"You can’t know that for sure."

"I can," Alya chipped in with a smirk. "A browsing history never lies, and Marinette’s says she was more than ready about six months ago. If you stall any longer, expect her to propose on New Year’s Day." 

"Are you sure, though? Maybe you misunderstood something—"

"Kwamis give me strength." Alya let out a groan and glanced at Nino. "Babe, I kind of promised her not to tell, but you didn’t, right?"

"About?"

"The gift she got him for Christmas?"

Nino’s lips stretched in a smirk. "The watch?"

Alya nodded. "Just like the one I got you when we got engaged. Just a bit more fitted to Adrien’s tastes." 

"Wait." Chloe perked up. " _ The  _ watch? As in the one a bride gives to her groom in exchange for her engagement ring?"

Kagami let out an amused chuckle. "The girl’s bolder than I thought. I like it."

"I thought that tradition was dead," Adrien murmured.

"It’s more alive than you think," Alya replied. "Good French traditions never truly die, and this one has been coming back recently. For the best, if you ask me. Why can’t a strong, independent woman spoil her partner a little? It’s only fair." 

"I do like it," Kagami looked at Chloe. "Would you prefer a ring or a watch, darling?"

"We can always get both."

"We could."

Adrien tuned them out, turning back to the window. Marinette was ready… or so their friends claimed. Usually, he believed them without a doubt, but right now, his brain just wouldn’t shut up with all the  _ what-ifs _ . 

What if he messed everything up at the last moment?

What if she didn’t like the ring?

What if she got cold feet?

What if  _ he _ freaked out and back off at the last moment?

He had his t-shirt for that. He made sure he wouldn’t mess this up. Unless—

"Listen, Adrien." Kagami ripped through his train of thought. "Do the names Emma, Louis, and Hugo mean anything to you?"

Adrien stilled. "How—"

"Just answer me."

He looked to the side, mumbling. "Those’re the names of our future kids."

"Unbelievable!" Chloe huffed. "You two are talking kids’ names, and you’re still worrying over the girl not being ready? Really, Adrinkins. This whole love thing has made you a bit… I don’t know…"

"Obnoxiously irritating," Kagami finished for her. "Not to be insulting, but your brain stops functioning when Marinette’s around and you seem to lose all sense in anything concerning her. You’re like her puppy, really. It’s embarrassing at times."

"Yes. Precisely. Embarrassing."

He glared their way. "Like you’re any better when it comes to each other."

His phone chimed again.

_ Nathalie: Your father wishes you the best of luck and would like to know the results as soon as possible. Since I promised you privacy, would you mind texting either him or myself before the end of the day with the news?" _

A chuckle slipped his lips as he typed a response. "Father’s really eager for Marinette to join the family."

"No wonder. He adores her."

That his father did. Ever since Gabriel had met Marinette, he hadn’t stopped singing her praises. Mostly her talent as a designer, but Adrien clearly saw Gabriel respected her for a lot more than that. He wasn’t sure what magic Marinette had performed on the man, but after their meeting, Gabriel had warmed up to his offspring little by little and the two of them started to slowly mend their relationship, having weekly lunches and spending holidays together. His father had even offered to help Adrien with making sure this proposal would be perfect. 

"Do I look okay?"

"You look cool, bro."

"Charming," Alya winked.

"Dashing." Kagami nodded.

"Passable." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Stop fidgeting."

"Perhaps, I should’ve worn a tux—" 

"And spoil the surprise? If you show up in a tux to take her to lunch, she’ll know right away."

"She will." Alya nodded. "Plus, you’ll lose your t-shirt edge that way. Can’t wear a t-shirt under a tux." 

His blood ran cold. "Is the t-shirt too much? What if she hates it?"

"Now?" Chloe grumbled. "Really, Adrinkins? Now of all times, you’re thinking about it?"

"What’s wrong with thinking about it now? It’s important!"

Chloe’s face reddened in anger as she glared at him. "I’m going to kill him. Someone take this mess away from me because, I swear, Adrien, if you don’t get in your car and propose to her right now, I’ll do it instead of you. Not  _ for _ you!  _ Instead _ of you!"

"She’s not lying, by the way," Kagami said with a mischievous smile on her lips, the kind that people had rarely seen on her face, the smile that told him she was deadly serious. "You either snatch her up, or we’ll do that."

The clock on the wall showed noon; five cellphones buzzed with alarms.

"Can’t stall any longer, Adrinkins. You better get your ass over there."

"Okay. I’m ready. I can do this. Before I go, though—"

"He’s stalling again."

"He totally is."

"And I know why he keeps doing that."

"Why?"

"He can’t do it. He’s getting cold feet."

"Yes, I can!"

"Nah. It’s beyond him." 

"Marinette’s too good for him anyway."

"She’ll say No—" 

"Are you guys serious?" Adrien yelled.  _ "No? _ Really? I’m having a freaking panic attack here about proposing to the most incredible woman on this planet, and you say she’ll reject me?! What kind of friends are you?"

"The best ones," all five chimed in unison.

"Okay, I see what you’re doing. Reverse psychology, right?"

"What is this  _ reverse psychology _ thing you’re talking about?" Alya asked. "Never heard of it."

"Neither have I," Chloe added. "Gami, do you know what that is?"

"Nope. That’s beyond the scope of my knowledge. Nino?"

"Don’t look at me. I’m just as clueless."

"You all are horrible," Adrien huffed.  _ "Horrible! _ And I’m so proving you all wrong. I’m going to propose. She’s going to say yes, and we’ll live happily ever after and have three kids and a hamster, and you all will choke on jealousy from how happy we are!"

Kagami yawned. "I’ll believe it when I see it."

"Prepare to stare for years to come."

"Is that a threat you’re going to act on or just—"

"Just wait and see who’ll be the last one laughing." Adrien huffed and put on his coat, heading to Tom and Sabine’s bakery without bidding his friends a farewell. They were terrible. They didn’t deserve his goodbyes. 

Still, he was thankful. Whatever it was that they did, it worked. He was finally out of his apartment and driving towards his destiny with the most determined attitude about the whole matter yet.

* * *

"Adrien?"

He wasn’t sure why he was freaking out before. Marinette’s smile was the best medicine for his nerves. Her beautiful, blue, deep as an ocean eyes; those adorable freckles sprinkled like stars across the bridge of her nose—

"Adrien, why are we heading to the airport? You said lunch. I planned for an hour of lunch. I still need to put the finishing touch on my dress for the Gala tonight." 

He nervously chuckled. Perhaps, there was something that made him nervous around Marinette after all. She hated liars. "About that… would you mind if we missed the Gala this year?"

She looked at him with her eyes wide for a few moments before frowning. "What’s going on?"

"If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise."

Her head tilted to the side, Marinette raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?"

"Yes." His cheeks hurt from grinning, but he must persevere. He mustn’t give himself away. "I found the perfect spot for our anniversary dinner date, but it’ll take a little time to get there. We wouldn’t make it back in time for the Gala. So, if you  _ really _ want to attend that, we’ll have to turn around now."

She examined him for a few more moments before leaning back into her seat. "Say, purely hypothetically… judging by us driving to an airport… this perfect place for our anniversary dinner date you found… it isn’t located in Paris, is it?" 

"You’ve always been too smart for me, my Lady."

"Is it in France at least?" 

With a mischievous smirk on his lips, Adrien reached out to take her hand and bring it to his lips, letting them linger over a glowing soul mark of a black cat. 

Marinette’s eyes widened. "No!"

He grinned. "Yes."

"Milan?"

"The most perfect of places to visit for our anniversary. Wouldn’t you say so?"

Her hand cradling his jaw softly, Marinette leaned forward to press a light kiss to his cheek. Short and sweet, powerful enough to make his whole body melt into a puddle of goo. "I’d take going to Milan with you instead of the Gala any day."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Their flight had gone by faster than expected. Being the only passengers on board the Agreste’s private plane, Marinette and Adrien hadn’t held back on cuddling as they watched yet another cheesy Christmas romance movie. Once in Milan, they stopped at a random cafe for lunch. After that, they wandered the streets for an hour or so before Adrien stopped in front of one of the historical residences on the promenade of Corso Venezia. 

"Do you remember this place?"

She looked at the building and shook her head. "The only time I was in Milan was that time I was five. I don’t remember much, but can I assume this is the spot of our first meeting?"

"That is it. Want to go in and check it out?"

"Are they opened to the public? They don’t look—"

Adrien pulled the door handle, opening the door for her. "After you, my Lady."

True to her nature, Marinette hesitated only for a moment before her curiosity won out and she stepped inside. A small inner courtyard had a particular charm in the winter time, and even without words, Adrien could tell how much Marinette liked it. That spark in her eyes that appeared when she was inspired shone brightly as they slowly made their way to the main entrance.

"I wish I could remember all of this, not just the red couches in the room I got lost in." 

"They are still there if you can believe it."

She turned his way with a skeptical eyebrow. "No way."

"Want me to show you?" 

He offered her a hand. She took it with a smile and quietly followed his lead, breaking the silence only as they reached the door leading to the main part of the building. 

"Have you come here often?"

Adrien nodded. "Countless times, always hoping for a miracle. Should’ve succumbed to my sweet tooth and visited a nearby bakery in Paris, instead."

"I always wished I could’ve visited here," Marinette replied. "Never had a chance, so this means a lot. Thank you."

He squeezed her hand in his. "No problem. Ready?"

"As ready as I can ever be."

A heavy door closed behind them as they walked inside the grand building. A butler greeted them in the foyer and asked for their coats. When they settled that matter, he showed them to the hallway leading inside the mansion, then disappeared.

"I was dead sure places like this don’t allow the public to visit," Marinette whispered when they were left alone. "Aren’t they all private?"

"Most of them are. This one is. The times I visited were the times I came here with my father for his shows. One of the reasons I got into modeling, actually. He said if I insisted on tagging along every time, I should at least make myself useful."

"You became a model because you wanted to visit here?"

"Because I wanted to find you," Adrien corrected. Opening yet another door, he prompted Marinette inside. "This way." 

She gasped as she walked in. The whole room was illuminated by crystal chandeliers. Soft music floated through the space, creating a welcoming yet somehow intimate atmosphere. In the middle of the room stood a table, set for two. The moment Marinette’s eyes found it, she turned to Adrien.

"So, this is this your perfect place?" 

He brought her hand to his lips, once again leaving a kiss on her fingers. "The exact room where it all started." He pointed to a wood fireplace on the left side of the room. "This is where I found you. And that—" His hand motioned to the far corner of the room to a pair of red couches by the wall. "That is where we located your grandmother. Also, the place we got our soul marks."

"Are you telling me I got lost in one room?"

Adrien couldn’t help a chuckle. "In your defense, it is a huge room, more like a ballroom. It was full of people, and you were a tiny, little girl in a strange, new place. Anyone would’ve gotten lost in your situation."

"You were the same age in the same room full of the same people, and yet you knew your way around."

"That’s because not only was it not my first time here, but I also arrived a few hours before you did, so I had a chance to explore and get to know the area."

"In other words, you completed your training for rescuing damsels in distress in time for it to be useful."

Adrien laughed. "Something like that. Shall we get to our dinner? Alya promised it’s all your favourite dishes."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Alya? What does Alya have to do with this?"

"Her mom has a highly qualified chef-acquaintance who lives here in Milan. Alya composed the menu, and the mentioned acquaintance prepared it for us."

Marinette chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? Who else?"

"Nino’s responsible for the music. My father rented the venue and lent us his private plane. Nathalie’s somewhere on the premises. She supervised the preparations but promised we’ll have privacy for the dinner. Chloe and Kagami made sure I looked presentable."

Marinette’s mouth slowly opened as she stared at him in shock. "The whole gang?"

"Everyone insisted."

"You guys… especially you, Chaton. You always were a little extra, but this is a new level." 

He grinned and took her hand in his, motioning her to the table. "Our first anniversary deserved nothing less. Shall we?"

She let out a chuckle."What am I going to do with you, Agreste?" 

"For now, how about we enjoy our dinner?"

"That can be arranged, but no more going overboard. Just a visit here would’ve been enough."

"Got it." 

They walked to the table. The dishes on it were steaming, the candles clearly lit just a little while ago. Adrien’s napkin sported a slight bump, the place Nathalie promised to hide the ring for him.

"I’ll take this off if you don’t mind." Marinette removed her blazer, settling down. "It’s a bit hot in here."

There wouldn’t be a better, more natural opportunity than this one, so he might as well follow suit—whether he was ready or not. Adrien quickly took off his sweater and froze in place, waiting for Marinette to look at him. 

The ticking of a clock on a wall echoed on his skin, his throat suddenly very dry. Why wasn’t she looking at him yet? Their table assembly couldn’t be more interesting than your boyfriend frozen in the middle of a room on the verge of fainting. 

A moment later, she glanced his way. "So—" 

Her gaze fell on the writing on his t-shirt, eyes scanning it as she read quietly. "Lost in love."

Her eyes darted to his. He stopped breathing as the ending slipped her lips barely audibly. 

"If found, return to Marinette Hopefully-Soon-To-Be Agreste."

There was no going back now. Adrien reached for the napkin and pulled the small box from under it. Kneeling down, he opened it to reveal a ring he and all four of their friends had searched for months for. 

"Marinette, I’ve loved you ever since I saw you standing by that fireplace all those years back. I know we were only five, but seeing you braving your way through the crowd of strangers despite being so scared your eyes were full of tears, I knew you were the girl for me. The thought of you kept me going all these years. This past year has been the best one of my entire life, and I’m hoping that, perhaps, you’d be willing to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me, Marinette?"

She clutched her hands by her mouth, her eyes sparkling with tears just like all those years back. Only now they were tears of joy, not fear. Her lips trembled in a smile as Marinette nodded and barely breathed out, "Yes."

It felt like a mountainous weight fell off his chest. Finally, he could breathe. His hands were shaking when he reached for hers. Hers trembled just as much. As tenderly as he could, Adrien slid the ring on, whispering, "I know we’re soulmates and we’ve been very happy together this last year, but I was so nervous, you can’t even imagine." 

Her giggles were heartwarming. Marinette wiped a tear off her cheek and placed her right palm over his heart. The glow of their soul marks illuminated the space, shining so bright the ladybug mark on his chest was visible even through his t-shirt. "You could’ve just slipped the ring on my finger in my sleep, and I would still have married you, you dork."

"Really? Because that actually was one of the ideas on the table."

She laughed, leaning closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Again, not surprised. What else was proposed?"

"Chloe wanted a shopping spree proposal, something about a treasure hunt in the mall. Kagami insisted I teach you fencing and propose as soon as you win a match against me. Alya suggested a billboard proposal. Nino wanted a shout out at the Jagged Stone concert next week."

She watched him in awe. "How did I not find out about this before? Alya’s so bad at keeping secrets."

Adrien leaned his forehead against hers, gazing into her gorgeous eyes. "According to our friends and family,  _ someone _ is so in love with a certain cat she doesn’t notice anything that’s going on around her."

Her hands on his collar, Marinette pulled him down, their lips brushing for the shortest of moments. He returned the gesture. Twice. Three times. They soon lost count. When Marinette eventually pulled away, Adrien couldn't help the grin on his face.

“I’m so happy right now, I feel like yelling from the rooftops. ‘ _ She said Yes!  _ She’s going to marry me and I’m the happiest man alive!’” 

Marinette chuckled. "Knowing you, I’m not surprised." 

“Shall we do that, then?” he asked with no small amount of excitement. “I’m sure we can get on a roof here somehow.”

She laughed and landed one more kiss on his lips. “Maybe just yell on your private Instagram so we aren’t a couple of obnoxious tourists? But after that, your phone’s off. I want you all to myself tonight.”

“That’s an amazing idea.” Adrien grinned, already pulling out his cell phone. "Come here."

He pulled her against himself, holding his phone away. Marinette propped her hand up to show off the ring just as he kissed her cheek and clicked the button.

Looking at the selfie, Adrien couldn’t help himself. His Lady was just too beautiful. "You always look so good, Marinette. Why am I the one who models?" 

"Flirt." She gave him that sultry look he could never handle without butterflies raving in his stomach. A lot of good things followed that look. Things that made his knees buckle under him and forced him to swallow at just the thought. Meaning, he’d better post this thing, turn his cell off, and get back to his Lady. 

"Last year, I got a soulmate for Christmas," Adrien read as he typed. "Today, I’ve snatched a fiancée. And if you are thinking that I’ll become a husband to the most amazing woman alive next Christmas, you’re very, VERY wrong. Because Marinette is clearly a spring bride, and there is no way in hell I’m waiting that long. #happiest man alive #I love her #she said yes #meant to be #turning my cell phone off now #;) #time for the cat to get his cream."

"A spring bride, huh?" Marinette walked closer, her fingers on his chest, her eyes on his. "Want to elaborate?"

"April? Everything is blooming. You in the third wedding gown in your sketchbook. The one with pink accents."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You were snooping through my sketchbook behind my back?"

Adrien shook his head. "No. I’d never. But Alya said it’ll be perfect for you and that I’ll love it. Apparently, it’s just the right amount of innocent, sexy, and gorgeous."

She ran her fingers along his chest. "Of all the dresses I designed that one will certainly be your favourite."

"So, April?"

Her head tilted to the side, that mischievous smirk igniting a fire in the pit of his stomach, Marinette hummed. "I’ll consider it…  _ if  _ you can kiss me like you’ve never kissed me before, leave me breathless, and make me forget about this delicious food on the table."

Adrien grinned. A challenge! He loved those. This wasn’t even a hard one. For all her bravado, everyone knew Adrien was her weakness. Just as everyone was aware that Marinette was his. He pulled her closer and leaned down, their lips mere inches apart. Hot breaths against each other’s skin, Adrien whispered before closing the space between them.

"You’re so on, My Lady."

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184588101@N05/cRu2jo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thank You to my wonderful beta readers TheNovelArtist, MostLovedGirl, KryallaOrchid, and Miss-Congeniality-of-MLB. Thank you, guys! This story wouldn't be the same without you. <3  
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!  
> The art is by wonderful Shirairo (https://shirairo.tumblr.com/)  
> Link to the art - https://shirairo.tumblr.com/post/638426309593366528/baby-adrienette-kofi-commission-for


End file.
